Different types of quick connectors through which a thermocouple is electrically connected to a gas safety valve, particularly to an electromagnetic valve, are known in the art. It is therefore assured that in the absence of a flame in a burner, the thermocouple associated with said burner will cool down, and the electromagnetic valve will therefore no longer be energized, said electromagnetic valve closing the passage of gas towards the burner.
EP619460A1 discloses a quick connector comprising a cylindrical insulating body inside which there is housed a female terminal connected to a phase conductor of the thermocouple and a metallic sheath externally surrounding the insulating body and establishing electrical continuity with an earth conductor of the thermocouple. The female terminal is adapted for being coupled to a male phase terminal of the electromagnetic valve. The electromagnetic valve comprises a collar-like earth terminal, such that when the quick connector is coupled to the electromagnetic valve, the insulating body and the phase terminal are housed inside the collar whereas the metallic sheath is externally coupled to the collar establishing electrical continuity between the earth terminal of the connector and the collar-like earth terminal.
EP2182584A1 discloses a connector for a coaxial thermocouple comprising a phase terminal which is fixed to an end of the phase conductor of the thermocouple, an earth terminal which is fixed at one end to the earth conductor surrounding the phase terminal, and an insulating member inside which the phase terminal is fixed. The earth terminal has a substantially cylindrical geometry with an end that is fitted concentrically to the outside of the earth conductor. The earth terminal is adapted for being externally coupled to the earth terminal of the electromagnetic valve. In turn, the insulating body includes equidistantly arranged axial slots at one end which make the insulating body more flexible to make it easier to insert it into the electromagnetic valve.